A Little Piece of Heaven
by valeriecheng220
Summary: Chanel Romana is a demi-Goddess. Crimes are no less welcome in Asgard than in Midgard. It's no surprise she's friends with Loki. It doesn't stop her banishment to earth. Unfortunately, she's no fan of humans either. She doesn't seem the sort to seek redemption, but maybe, just maybe something can change that. ThorxOC maybe LokixOC


Hiii:) This is a new story (obviously...) and I hope you like it. It's a ThorxOC and the OC may seem a _liiiitle_ bit like a Sue but yeah, I took a quiz and she wasn't... so yeah. I hope you like her, although she is a bit annoying at times.

**Title:** White- A Little Piece of Heaven

**Author:** valeriecheng220

**Summary:** Chanel Romana is a demi-Goddess. Crimes are no less welcome in Asgard than in Midgard. It's no surprise she's friends with Loki. It doesn't stop her banishment to earth. Unfortunately, she's no fan of humans either. She doesn't seem the sort to seek redemption, but maybe, just maybe something can change that. ThorxOC

**Parings:** ThorxOC, LokixOC friendship (sortof?)

* * *

"I am a ninteen year old demi-Goddess, I should not be going through this." -Chanel Romana

_(A year ago: before Thor)_

I am a ninteen year old demi-Goddess, I should not be going through this.

That's what I keep telling myself. But no amount of persuasion seems to convince myself. Yes, I am an 'fallen angel'. So it seems. Yes, I killed a few peo- well, they were warriors, I guess. And I suppose, that's why I had fallen from Asgard. And I'm the daughter (illegitimate) of a close friend of Odin, and that's why my fall was done in secret. No one knows, I just 'died'.

I could call myself a criminal, I guess.

It wasn't really my fault, I like the feeling of killing too much. The rush, the thrill. Not only that, I liked stealing as well, just not as exciting as killing someone. My father blames my mother. She says that humans kill. Humans are evil, humans are destructive, humans are inferior.

I've never been very popular in Asgard. That's because I'm hidden away half my life, and haven't got much company. Then there's my hair, which is pitch black (originating from my mother) and my features (I'm half 'Chinese' , wherever that is), I don't give an actual fuck. Humans are... not my favourite.

But now here I am, roaming the streets full of mortals. I cannot hide my disgust as a sweaty man brushes pass me. I nearly grab him by the collar and yell, "Don't you dare touch me, you filthy human!" when I realise my place- a mere human being. I deeply hate Odin for casting me out here to Midgard, although I am aware that what I did was not acceptable at all.

I know that, my attire at the moment is very unbecoming. A white tunic that cinches with gold detailing around the waist, and a pair of golden gladiator sandals. The human man turns around to apologise, only for his eyes to land on my face, then further sweep down on my chest area. I immediately cross my arms, unhappy that a creature like him is talking to me.

He takes a step back at the hostility in my eyes. "I- um... I'm sorry. I'm listen, do you want- I can take you out for coffee or something, my friends are waiting for me there and..."

"Maybe later," I say. "After I do some uh... shopping. I'll see you later?"

He smiles at me and I study him. Brown hair, deep blue eyes. He doesn't look like he'll be killing me any time soon. "Right, we'll be right there in that restaurant."

I smile, and walk away to an alley as I see a shop right across. A policeman, I assume they're called, passes me and takes a look at my attire before slapping a hand down on my shoulder. "Miss, I'm afraid I need to take a look at your ID."

Hearing as I cannot recognise this 'ID', I immediately smile. "Yes, of course. But wait a moment, I want to fix my hair," I say innocently before pretending to fix my hair, pulling my hair pin out, and quickly before he could say anything, I stab him in the chest.

I pull out the pin, which is actually a dagger hidden in my hair. It's not my best weapon; the sword is, but I'll have to make do with it. I wipe it on his clothes and take out and with my dagger, I take out his wallet and take all the money.

Then, I leave the alley immediately and disappear into the shop. The staff greets me, looking at my clothes. I smile innocently at them. "So um... any clothes that would compliment me?" I ask them. They see my expensive gold ring around my waist and gold bangles and deduce that I'm pretty rich, so they fawn over me, pulling out a bunch of pretty clothes, holding it to me.

I choose the best outfit and try it out in the changing room. Smiling, I decide that it looks great on me and I go out, ask them to remove the price tags. They do so, and I walk out after paying them for the clothes. Of course, they give me a bag to hold my previous clothes as well. I still have a few bills left after buying the clothes and I decide to cope with it.

Going back to the coffee shop, I see the boy brown haired boy and I walk to their table. A bunch of boys are crowding around the table, talking and laughing. When brown haired boy sees me, he waves furiously at me and I shoot him a fake, bright smile.

"What's your name?"

I think this over before answering honestly. "Chanel... Romanov."

My last name was Romana, but it was close enough.

"I'm Matt," brown haired boy says and I smile at him. "Nice to meet you. How'd you change so fast?"

I laugh. "I don't think coming in my... costume would be too odd, wouldn't it?"

"Can we buy you anything?" One boy asks.

"Anything is fine, thank you."

I sit down between two boys and one wounds his arm around my shoulder. "So, where are you from? You've got a British accent. You from England then?"

I lie and say yes, when I'm actually from Asgard, where no mere mortal will ever encounter and taint that realm. "You like the accent, then?"

"I've got a weakness for them," the other one next to me says, leaning close to me.

I grit my teeth, if he comes any closer, I'm afraid I might cut his finger off. At this moment, another boy pulls him off of me, frowning. "Give the girl some bloody space, will you?" He snaps at the boy who's way too close for comfort and he gets off my back.

I mouth a silent 'thank you' to the boy and nod at him. I walk away from the crowd and he knows to follow. I pull him aside and for once, I think he's worthy of me to actually converse with. "What's your name?"

"I...um... I'm Jeremy."

"Listen, Jeremy. I need to ask a favour. Do you live by yourself?" I ask him.

"Yeah, with my roomate. But why?"

"Listen, I need a place to stay. I know this isn't the most convenient thing a random stranger would ask of you and it's not the most appropriate but, I um... I sneaked here and I need a place."

Jeremy's eyes widen and he seems to consider for a few moments. "All right. Do you have money though?"

I smirk at him. "Not now, but I soon will."

He frowns, but doesn't question my expression. He should know better than to ask my motives because he really wouldn't like to know, to be honest.

That night I move in with him and his roommate, who turns out to be a pretty girl and his girlfriend. At first, she opposes to the idea of me moving in with them, but later on she realises that I have absolutely no interest in her boyfriend and she warms up to me.


End file.
